


Taste of You

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating out, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Alex and John take a study break----------------------------Prompt #2 - Eating out - lams
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Taste of You

“ _Fuck_ , John,” Alex moans into the pillow where his face is buried on his dorm bed. He angles his hips higher, desperate to give the best access he can manage, his legs already spread uncomfortably wide where his knees rest against the mattress, spreading himself open and vulnerable for the insistent press of John’s tongue, slowly circling his rim, easing loose the tension in oversensitive muscles. 

John had come over to study. They have an exam tomorrow. They are _supposed_ to be quizzing each other on the notes for the first unit of their public policy class. John has insisted on a study break though, and as seriously as Alex takes his studies, he couldn’t say no when John pushed the textbook off his lap onto the floor and knocked him back onto the mattress, sucking deep, bruising marks into his neck. It hadn’t taken long after that for John to gently order him to flip over, up onto his knees– _no not like that, face down_ – and tug his pants off. Alex didn’t see where he tossed them. Didn’t care enough to look. 

Doing this _here_ , in Alex’s dorm, isn’t necessarily the smartest idea. Being an RA has its advantages– free room and board, no roommate– but it also means there are nights when he’s on call to help with issues that might arise, and this happens to be one of those nights. If the phone rings, he _must_ answer it. But, well, he’s not sure how he plans on doing that while John’s tongue is shoved up his ass, drawing absolutely lewd noises from deep in his throat. There is absolutely no way he’ll be able to hide what’s happening. 

Alex vows that if any of the idiots in his building decide _tonight_ is the best night to get alcohol poisoning, he will personally ensure they get kicked out of the university. 

John leans back, just a little bit, and strokes his thumb along the inside of Alex’s thigh. “Feel good?” Somehow he manages to sound hesitant which is _ridiculous_ because _of course_ it feels good. It feels like fucking heaven. 

“Don’t stop,” he pleads, shifting his hips back in desperation. “John, _please_. Don’t stop.”

John grins and hums a delighted noise in response, then dives back in, poking his tongue farther this time. _Fuck_ , it feels so damn good. Wet and warm and pressing up against nerve endings he usually doesn’t realize exist. He twitches his hips back and forth as the pleasure builds inside of him, half aiming to get John in deeper and half searching for friction on his cock that doesn’t yet exist. 

Alex needs a hand on him desperately, and fortunately John must be a fucking mind reader because a second later an arm wraps around his waist, fingers gripping firmly around his shaft. _Fuck._ He keens at the sudden contact, moans wantonly when that hand starts _moving_. The contrast of this new touch with the tongue inside of him is divine, simultaneously assaulting his most sensitive parts with overwhelming sensation. He’s sure everyone on his floor can hear him at this point, and he doesn’t fucking care because John is digging the fingers of his free hand into the flesh of his thigh and pulling Alex even closer, even deeper, fucking into him with his tongue like he’s starving for a taste, and then the hand around his cock twists just right in time with a pointed thrust, and Alex can’t stop himself tipping over the edge. He’s glad for John’s hand on his thigh because it’s the only thing keeping him upright as he spills onto his sheets, every nerve in his body alight with unfathomable ecstasy. He clings to the feeling as John continues to stroke him through his orgasm, still buried deep inside of him, and _god_ there can’t be anything more perfect than this. Eventually, when he starts to drift down from the height of his pleasure, the contact becomes too much. As he begins to squirm, John gets the hint and withdraws, first his hand, and then he slips out from behind as well. Sits up on the bed and allows Alex to collapse onto his side, just barely lucid enough to avoid falling in the mess he made.

As he attempts to catch his breath, John runs a hand over his calf– a soft, soothing touch. “How was that?” he asks, grinning down at Alex, now completely blissed out on the bed below him. 

“Like you need to fucking ask,” he responds breathlessly. “God, John, that was–”

He doesn’t get to finish his thought because the fucking phone starts ringing, that obnoxious, upbeat ringtone that has woken him up on far too many occasions. He’d rather it ring in the dead of night than _now_ though. He’s not even sure if his legs will support him when he gets up. His entire body feels liquid. 

He groans as John makes eye contact, giving him a knowing smile. 

When Alex finally picks up the phone, he listens with barely concealed impatience as someone rattles off their problem on the other end of the line. Mutters a few words in response and ends the call more abruptly than is probably polite. 

“Fuck. Sorry, I need to take care of that.” He flips over to his other side as he speaks and glances around the room to try and find the rest of his clothing. 

“Go,” John says, already picking up the textbook from where he had disposed of it earlier. He locates Alex’s jeans nearby and tosses them over to the bed. “I might need another study break when you get back though.” 

Alex just grins at him, wishing he didn’t have to ever leave this room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
